I Need You Pinecest
by dippxrmybae
Summary: Mis perspectivas del mundo son así: naces creces y mueres. Pero... con esa maldita culpa de haber hecho algo malo o haber robado algo. Ella robó mi corazón. ¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de una persona por la cual estoy consiente que no podré estar con ella libremente sin que nadie nos diga "¡Enfermos!"? Me enamoré de mi hermana, de mi gemela, de mi Mabel.
1. Chapter 1

—¡Una última foto, se los prometo! —avisó la madre melancólica mientras arreglaba la cámara.

—Má'…—espetó cansada Mabel en señal de que parara con las fotos.

Es sólo un baile de graduación, mala malo podría pasar.

Mabel vestía un hermoso vestido amarillo con brillos y una cinta azul en la cintura, acompañada de unas sencillas zapatillas amarillas y una cinta en la cabella del mismo color del vestido. Y su hermano, Dipper, vestía una elegante camisa blanca acompañada de una corbata azul que encajaba perfectamente con sus pantalones formales negros al igual que los zapatos.

Los hermanos Pines habían terminado la secundaria y esas faltas de horas de sueño acompañadas de grandes tazas de cafés valieron la pena para terminar con un limpio promedio de A.

—Vámonos chicos. —avisó el padre haciendo una seña con la mano mientras colgaba de sus dedos las llaves del carro.

Mabel le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y Dipper un beso en su frente y se fueron al carro de su padre.

— _¡Se portan bien!_ —rogó su madre mientras veía a sus dos hijos alejarse de la casa.

…

El colegio estaba hermosamente decorado con globos amarrados a las bancas y árboles mientras que adentro salían luces de colores disparadas y música pegadiza. El padre estacionó el carro del otro lado de la calle ya que el otro lado estaba infestado de carros y más carros.

—Dipper, cuidas a tu hermana, que no beba tanto ponche y que ningún chico se le acerque. —avisó el padre de los gemelos y Mabel frunció el ceño.

—¿No debería cuidarlo yo? ¿Es que nadie recuerda quien nació cinco minutos antes? —bufó cansada la castaña mientras golpeaba su espalda con el asiento y cruzaba sus manos.

—Lo sé, pero digamos que Dipper es más… —se quedó callado mientras movía sus manos, esperando una respuesta adecuada— maduro. Pero nunca olvides que eres la gemela alfa.

—Obviamente que eso nunca lo olvido. —sonrió victoriosa y volteó a ver a Dipper, éste sólo arqueó la ceja— Ya vámonos _brobro,_ esto sólo ocurre una vez en la vida. —exclamó Mabel y le guiñó el ojo a su hermano mientras doblaba la manija de la puerta para salir— ¡Adiós papá!

Los hermanos bajaron del carro y voltearon para despedirse de su padre con la mano, viendo como el carro se perdía entre la gran calle y entre la fría niebla.

Al entrar al colegio los tímpanos de Dipper y Mabel fueron atacados por el volumen de la música, aunque todo adolescente está acostumbrado a torturar sus oídos con el volumen de la música. Un grupo grande de personas bailaba en el centro del pabellón al ritmo del Dj en la cima de las gradas. Por un lado, unas azules mesas y por el otro lado una gran mesa con variadas bebidas y que no falte el gran tazón de vidrio lleno de ponche rojo.

Además de la buena música que resonaba en los oídos de Dipper, también resonó un sonido desagradable: el típico silbido que hacen los chicos para llamarle la atención a una chica. Volteó a ver quién era y tan solo eran tres malditos chicos que miraban coquetos a su hermana.

A Mabel.

A su h-e-r-m-a-n-a.

Y por una extraña razón, en lo más oscuro de su interior, despertó un sentimiento de nombre "celos", ¿Cómo coño podría sentir celos, si era su hermana? Quizás por eso, por ser su hermana.

El castaño frunció el ceño molesto y alzó la mano hacía la cintura de su hermana, apegándola más a su torso. Mabel rápidamente notó esa acción de su hermano y volteó a verlo con un gesto de confundida y con un ligero rubor. Afortunadamente no se podía notar sus mejillas coloradas ya que las luces estaban apagadas y solo se podían apreciar las coloridas luces que saltaban de un lugar a otro.

—¿Por qué fue eso? —preguntó con gracia con un tono alto por la música. Su hermano se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Solo te protejo, porque eres mi hermana. —sonrió con los labios y besó su mejilla, a lo que ella respondió con una risa tímida.

El castaño volteó a ver a los chicos y éstos solo le mostraban el dedo del medio, el castaño sonrió victorioso.

—Dipp. —llamó Mabel y Dipper volteó a verlo— ¿Crees que sea la reina del baile? —preguntó dudosa y con un gesto de tristeza.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso?

—Allá. —señaló un gran bol de vidrio y adentro contenía papeles y más papeles— Está mi nombre, si el DJ agarra el papel donde está ni nombre, tal vez gane ¡Puedo ser la reina del baile! —exclamó emocionada mientras reía.

 _Esa risa, qué hermosa_ pensó Dipper, pero ladeó la cabeza quitando ese pensamiento.

—Obvio que ganarás, ya verás. —animó su hermano y Mabel sonrió con los labios, agradeciendo— Ahora vamos a bailar ¡que la pista nos espera!

Dipper agarró la mano de su hermana y la haló a la pista corriendo, Dipper era más rápido que Mabel así que ésta lamentablemente se enredó con sus pies, pisando una de sus zapatillas y cayendo casi al piso.

Pero si no fuera por Dipper, hubiese sido el hazmerreir de todo el baile desparramada en el suelo, Dipper sostenía alarmado a Mabel con sus manos en su cintura a los dos manos, Mabel miró a los lados y —casi— nadie los miraba, miró a Dipper con un destello en sus ojos y solo se limitó a sonreír nerviosa, limitándose solamente a rodear el cuello de Dipper con sus manos.

…

 _Jueves, 3:34am._

—¿Dónde coño están las llaves? —preguntó histérica Mabel en un susurro, tratando de no despertar a nadie mientras alzaba su rodilla para sostener su bolso.

—No sé. —se limitó a decir encogiendo los hombros.

—Gran respuesta eh. —masculló— Sostenme la corona. —avisó Mabel y se quitó el gran accesorio de la cabeza, dándosela a su hermano.

Mabel pudo buscar más fácil las llaves que abrían la casa para finalmente descansar y no levantar sospechas de por qué coño llegaron tan tarde. La verdad, buscar más entre ese bolso ya no era necesario, una mujer con tremenda cara de histeria se presentaba en el arco de la puerta.

Dipper tragó saliva con dificultad y golpeó el brazo de su hermana con su codo.

—¿¡Qué te p- —preguntó molesta Mabel alzando la vista pero se retractó de sus palabras al ver que su madre la miraba con intenciones de querer matarla— Ay, mami.

—¿¡Dónde estaban ustedes? ¡Son las tres de la madrugada a ver si un ladrón los asalta en medio de la calle! —masculló furiosa mientras entraban a la casa y cerraban la puerta con un golpe.

—Habían dado la corona a última hora ¡Y gané yo! Mira esta belleza de corona. —exclamó con voz ronca mientras señalaba con sus dedos el accesorio sostenido por Dipper.

—Me hubiesen mandado un mensaje, yo los hubiese buscado. Ahora vayan a dormir, es muy tarde. —mandó su madre haciendo unas señas raras con sus manos, restándole importancia y caminando a paso lento por un pasillo al lado de las escaleras, perdiéndose entre la tibia oscuridad y finalmente un puertazo se escuchó al final del pasillo.

Los gemelos subieron por las escaleras y entraron a su habitación, Mabel ni Dipper dormían en habitaciones separadas, la casa tampoco era una mansión de lujo donde cada uno podría tener su habitación y tampoco los dos querían separarse, esto de compartir habitación era divertido.

Como era de costumbre, Mabel entró al baño primero, quitándose su hermoso vestido y colgándolo en su perchero, se quitó las zapatillas, la cinta de la cabeza y el maquillaje del rostro. Se colocó un pijama morado con brillos y salió del baño descalza, amaba caminar sin nada puesto en los pies.

Apagó la luz del baño y cerró la puerta con silencio, se acercó a la cama de su hermano y se acercó al rostro de Dipper, dejando en su mejilla izquierda un dulce beso "fraternal"

Sobre todo fraternal.

—Gracias por acompañarme a la fiesta. —agradeció Mabel tirándose en su cama y arropándose con su sabana de unicornios.

—Fue un placer. —respondió Dipper adormilado.

…

Dipper no podía dormir, tenía un maldito insomnio infernal ¿Pero cómo no tenerlo, al sentir los suaves labios de su hermana en su mejilla? Nunca había recibido esa muestra de afecto de parte de Mabel cuando ella siempre fue carismática y risueña. Con sus ojos abiertos en medio de la oscuridad seguía pasando su dedo índice en la comisura de sus labios, lugar donde el beso más se acercó.


	2. Chapter 2

_11:43pm._

—¡DESPIERTA! —gritó Mabel a todo pulmón prácticamente adentro de la oreja derecha de su gemelo, haciendo que el castaño sobresaltase y se enredase con las sabanas, cayendo al piso.

—Maldita sea, no era necesario que me grites en el tímpano. —masculló molesto Dipper escondiendo sus oídos con la almohada que yacía en el suelo.

—¡No desayunaste! Mamá y papá ya se fueron a trabajar. —avisó y acomodó la cama de su hermano. _No si, la que más ayuda_ pensó Dipper— ¿No piensas almorzar tampoco? —preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Era verdad, si Dipper no comía algo de seguro se desmayaría.

Mabel entró al baño y Dipper se levantó del suelo, pasó sus manos por su rostro y suspiro un poco cansado. Caminó a la puerta del baño para cepillarse y trató de abrirla, pero estaba trancado. Bufó con fastidio y recargó su frente contra la puerta

— _Hijo, estoy aquí adentro quitándome la pijama._ —explicó Mabel desde el baño— ¿O quieres entrar y verme sin ropa? —preguntó.

No hubo dudas en que Dipper se sonrojó, obviamente los dos se habían visto entre ellos sin ropa ¡Pero cuando eran pequeños! Ahora que los dos eran —casi— adultos tenían algo llamado pudor y eso había que respetarlo.

—Apúrate, tengo que cepilla- —apuró Dipper pero fue callado al sentir que se iba a caer. Mabel abrió la puerta sin avisar y ésta se sobresaltó al ver que su hermano iba a caer encima de ella. Gracias a sus reflejos, pudo atraparlo poniendo sus manos en sus hombros, dobló un poco su rodilla derecha para equilibrar el peso de Dipper sobre ella y quedaron cara a cara.

Tan cerca, esa mirada tan… inexplicable.

Mabel parpadeó dos veces y un leve sonrojo se asomó por las mejillas de la castaña.

—A-ahora si puedes ir a cepillarte. —avisó Mabel nerviosa y un par de segundos después Dipper reaccionó y se separó de ella, dándole un permiso a su hermana para salir del baño y entrar el después.

…

Dipper bajó a la cocina mientras silbaba una canción de _ABBA_ , entró a la cocina y mientras caminaba volteó a ver el sofá de la sala y unas delgadas y largas piernas bailaban arriba del marrón mueble, el castaño le restó importancia a eso y buscó un plato en los gaveteros, un tenedor y un poco de espagueti con carne de una de las ollas.

Caminó a la sala y se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermana, quien era la persona que tenía sus piernas arriba del sofá mientras vestía una blusa verde de tiros y un short negro.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó Dipper refiriéndose a la televisión, con la boca llena de espagueti mientras la comisura de sus labios se llenaba de carne con salsa

—No lo sé, puse ese canal hace rato y lo que tengo entendido es de un niño gordito que tiene una gema en el ombligo y vive con una enana morada, una alta pálida y una grande mujer roja. —explicó con un tono dudoso y frunció el ceño.

—Ah. —pasó su dedo índice por la comisura de sus labios para comerse la carne que se escapaba— coloca otra cosa. —mandó con espagueti en la boca.

Mabel lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados y agarró el control que estaba tirado en su vientre y lo apuntó a la televisión, colocando su pulgar en un número y rápidamente en otro.

—¿Noticias? —preguntó Dipper confundido al ver el canal nacional de California. Mabel no era de ver noticias, siempre decía que eran aburridas.

Una mujer morena de cabello corto se presentaba en la pantalla con un micrófono, de fondo estaban más personas y un cadáver sobre un charco de sangre. Mabel abrió los ojos un poco sorprendida y le subió el volumen.

—"… _la joven Amy Schumer fue asesinada por dos balas en el pecho adentro de su casa esta madrugada, los vecinos comentan que escucharon gritos desde su casa pero no fue por mucho tiempo, al final los gritos cesaron como si nada hubiese pasado. Las cámaras de la urbanización donde vivía muestran imágenes de una persona alta que caminaba a paso lento en dirección a la casa de la señorita Schumer. No se puede obtener mucha imagen del asesino ya que usaba una chaqueta con capucha negra y probablemente una máscara del mismo color."_

Mabel hizo un gesto de escalofrío y cambió de canal, se había arrepentido de haber puesto las noticias.

—Brutal. —espetó sorprendido el castaño. Se levantó del sofá y caminó a la cocina para dejar en el lavabo su plato.

— _¡Brobro!_ ¿Y si vamos a comprar unas donas en la pastelería? —preguntó Mabel mientras se acomodaba en en sofá y lentamente sintió una punzada en la cabeza— Ow, estar mucho tiempo de cabeza sí que jode eh.

—¡Esas palabras niña! —regañó Dipper y la castaña bufó— Okay, ve a acomodarte, iré a buscar el dinero.

Mabel chilló alegre y se levantó del sofá, corriendo a las escaleras y subiéndolas de dos en dos mientras las pisadas descalzas sonaban en los oídos de Dipper. El castaño tenía pereza de subir a su habitación y buscar dinero, así que volteó a ver el pasillo y caminó hasta el final, abriendo la puerta de la habitación de sus padres.

Era la típica habitación principal de la casa donde los padres adueñaban de ese espacio, la mejor vista al jardín, la mejor cama y el mejor baño, pero Dipper no estaba parado ahí para envidiar aquella habitación. No quería perder tiempo y sólo caminó al escritorio de su padre, papeles, facturas, lápices y carpetas reinaban aquella mesa de madera y Dipper buscó entre las gavetas a ver si había dinero y afortunadamente consiguió dos billetes de cincuenta dólares, chasqueó con la lengua y los agarró para doblarlos y guardarlos en el bolsillo de sus bermudas. Iba a cerrar la gaveta pero una foto se asomaba entre aquellos libros, el castaño estiró su mano y atrapó la foto entre sus dedos, sacándola de la gaveta.

No era nada más ni nada menos que la foto de _El día de la foto._ **[yo explico las vaina s]** No recordaba mucho ya que fue hace más de once años y su mente en ese momento le fallaba para ese recuerdo. La foto mostraba una escena graciosa y tierna: Mabel y Dipper con seis años sonrientes, Dipper tenía en su mano izquierda una máquina de afeitar mientras su brazo derecho rodeaba los hombros de Mabel y los dos tenían en su cabeza una raya afeitada, como si de un loco peluquero se tratase.

— _¿Qué haces allá?_ —preguntó una voz femenina desde la sala y Dipper se sobresaltó, alzó la vista y vio la pequeña silueta de Mabel en la sala con sus zapatillas negras.

—Ah, busco dinero. —dijo honesto y guardó la foto en su bolsillo y cerró la gaveta.

Salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él, Mabel ya estaba esperando afuera con las manos en su cintura. Dipper salió de la casa y cerró la puerta con llave, empezando a caminar.

…

La trayectoria fue normal, hablaban de las aventuras que pasaron en Oregon junto a sus tíos abuelos y esos romances veraniegos que al fin y al cabo nunca funcionaron, nunca faltaban los chistes malos de Mabel y las canciones cantadas por Dipper de la banda ABBA.

—Hey, Dipp. Lamento lo que pasó en el baño, ya sabes… debí avisar cuando iba a abrir la puerta. —se disculpó mientras movía las manos, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—No te preocupes. —rió— no debí colocar mi frente ahí… supongo.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el espacio entre ellos pero eso se acabó al llegar a la pastelería, Dipper le dio el dinero a Mabel y ésta entró, le hizo señas a su hermano para que entraba pero este negó amable, quedándose afuera del local.

—¡Eli! —saludó contenta Mabel acercándose al mostrador, reposando sus brazos cruzados.

—¡Mabel, cielo! —respondió sonriente la señora pelinegra— ¿Desde cuándo no vienes? ¿Dos semanas?

—Una semana, Elizabeth. —corrigió con gracia— Las pruebas finales me tenían desesperada y no me daba tiempo de venir por mis donas. Nunca te dejaría eh.

—Eres mi clienta desde hace tres años, nunca te defraudaría. —alagó amable. Se agachó un poco y sacó una caja mediana y blanca, dejándola delante de Mabel.

—Muchas gracias Eli. —agradeció emocionada, volteó a ver la fila donde tenía que pagar y bufó con fastidio. No era una fila, era LA fila.

—¿Por qué no esperas sentada a que baje la fila? —aconsejó Elizabeth y Mabel chasqueó la lengua dudosa.

—Okay. —respondió y se puso de puntitas a ver si había una mesa vacía, desgraciadamente todas estaban llenas, pero solo había una silla disponible en una mesa.

Pero la mesa estaba ocupada.

No tenía opción así que sólo se acercó a la mesa y se sentó, sin soltar su caja de donas.

Dipper seguía afuera, sentado en una de las mesas, su vista era un poco incómoda: un niño de seis años con tremendo helado, chorreando en su blanca camisa, un bebé llorando y una niña comiendo una dona sin servilleta. Ew. Seguía esperando a su hermana para ya irse a casa otra vez, la idea de estar mucho tiempo fuera de casa no le agradaba.

Y esperaba.

Y esperaba.

¿Tanto le costaba comprar unas donas?

Asomó su vista al local y la fila no estaba tan larga, había disminuido desde que llegaron, decidió entrar y buscó con su mirada a su gemela, un par de mechones sobresalientes de una cabeza la delataron y caminó hacía ella.

Mabel se encontraba sentada en una mesa con una caja blanca en sus manos mientras charlaba con alguien alegremente.

Tan solo era un rubio alto que reía junto a su hermana ¿Adivinen quién volvió? Pues claro, los celos "de hermano"

Mabel notó su presencia y alzó la vista mientras reía.

—Hola Dipp. —saludó inocente y Dipper frunció el ceño.

—Lo s-siento, ¿Es tu novia? —preguntó incómodo el rubio y los gemelos negaron rápidamente.

—Es mi hermana, ¿Quién eres tu? —preguntó seco el castaño y Mabel se tensó.

—Sólo la acompaño, yo espero a mi novia. —contestó en un tono molesto el rubio.

Dipper cambió su rostro de molesto a avergonzado y sólo se limitó a agarrar la caja con una mano y la muñeca de su hermana con la otra mano. Los cien dólares estaban arriba de la mesa y solo haló a Mabel, alejándola de la mesa y dejó el dinero arriba del mostrador. Por suerte, no había mucha gente en el local.

—¡Eli, el dinero está en el mostrador por las donas de Mabel! —avisó en voz alta Dipper y salió del lugar, sosteniendo todavía a las donas y a su hermana.

…

Mabel estaba avergonzada por cómo se comportó su hermano, se sentía como un objeto por cual él peleaba. Cuando se alejaron del local se zafó de su agarre y se paró delante de él, obstruyendo su paso.

—¿¡Qué coño te pasó allá!? —preguntó histérica con sus manos en su cintura.

No obtuvo respuesta, Dipper se limitó a levantar los hombros y Mabel chilló molesta. Afortunadamente Mabel tenía sus llaves y la casa ya estaba cerca, así que comenzó a correr y Dipper bufó con gracia.

Dipper llegó a casa también y sacó sus llaves del bolsillo, cuando introdujo la llave no coincidía con la cerradura, la llave que tenía una estrella marcada con marcador era la llave para esa puerta, bajó la manija pero estaba trancado también, sacudió la manija y no hubo resultado.

—¡Quita las llaves de la cerradura!

— _Oblígame._ —retó Mabel desde el otro lado y Dipper alzó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De qué son las donas? Quisiera probar la de chocolate con chispas de arcoíris. —comentó y abrió la caja.

Mabel abrió los ojos como platos y quitó la cerradura de la puerta, abriéndola y quitándole la caja de donas, trató de cerrar la puerta otra vez pero algo obstruía su acción, bajó la vista y era el pie de Dipper, éste empujó la puerta y entró a casa, mirando a Mabel con confusión y tristeza.

—¡Déjame sola! Sigo molesta contigo. —espetó y giró sobre sus talones para irse a su habitación pero su acción fue en vano al sentir que la agarraban por la muñeca— ¡Suéltame! —ordenó halando su brazo pero Dipper apretó más su muñeca— ¡Eso duele, maldito! Primero me haces pasar pena en frente de docenas de personas ¡Y ahoras no quieres soltarme! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—Y-yo sólo…

Dipper tenía la respuesta en la lengua ¡Tenía miles de razones! Pero sabía que si lo decía, iba a ser incómodo, tres palabras tal vez puedan cambiar una que otra cosa, pero honestamente, a Dipper no le agradaba del todo que a Mabel se le acercaran chicos y les hicieran daño, sabía perfectamente que su hermana era una risueña y enamoradiza y le molestaba la idea de verla llorar

O incluso le daba miedo..

—No quiero perderte.

Mabel no sabía qué decir y cómo reaccionar ¿Qué acaba de decir?

—¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Sólo hablaba con ese chico! —masculló confundida Mabel— En serio, estás actuando raro, **me das miedo.**

Finalmente se zafó de su agarre y lo miró furiosa, dio una vuelta y subió a su habitación con sus donas en mano mientras su hermano veía como su silueta desaparecía y el ruido de las zapatillas pisadas de hacían menos audibles, escuchando finalmente un puertazo.

 **Holaaa, feliz año nuevo! Perdón por subir tan tarde pero la computadora que usaba para escribir se dañó y uso la de mi padre, espero que entiendan. los quiero!**


	3. Chapter 3

La mayor de los gemelos trancó la puerta con seguro y se sentó en medio de la habitación —el suelo estaba frío, tenía que aprovechar—. Cruzó sus piernas y dejó su caja de donas delante de ella y la miró, de seguro su merienda ya estaba fría y no le gustaba comer comidas frías —excepto el helado—.

Ya no tenía hambre, lo que pasó con Dipper hace unos minutos le había quitado el apetito y todavía seguía molesta ¿¡Quién era el para decirle con quién hablar!? Tan solo era un chico amistoso… guapo… alto…

Sí, era muy amistoso, sólo eso.

Mabel conocía a su hermano como si fuera la palma de su mano y que se comportarse así no era de él, desde que fueron al baile algo cambió dentro de Dipper y era algo que le incomodaba a Mabel, odiaba ser sobreprotegida cuando pronto iba a cumplir dieciocho años y ya era hora de que dejaran de tratarla así, como una niña de cinco años. Dipper se había vuelto más "apegado" a su hermana cuando él siempre decía que se saliera del cuarto, que se alejara de ella porque hacía la tarea, que dejara de fastidiarlo cuando él está ocupado y que dejara de tocar sus muñecos coleccionables frikis y demás cosas. No es que a Mabel le importase mucho la actual actitud de Dipper pero en serio le sorprendía ese cambio drástico en él.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería tan malo después del todo.

Esas miradas inexplicables que escondían pensamientos, esas risas y esos abrazos… no todo era una relación fraternal. Los dos habían crecido y digamos que a Dipper le golpeó la pubertad de una forma agradable, ese delicado y fino perfil, esos ojos cafés tan claros acompañados de esa poca visible barba en su mentón y al lado de sus mejillas, esas risas y esa graciosa pero tierna marca de nacimiento en su frente. Obviamente Mabel sabía que su hermano era guapo y sentía una mínima atracción hacía él.

 _Malditas hormonas_ masculló Mabel en su mente y sopló un mechón de su cabello que caía en medio de su rostro.

Aunque pensándolo bien, no sería tan malo después del todo.

La castaña se había hundido en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a un punto fijo del suelo y con sus manos en sus rodillas.

— _¿Mabel?_ —llamó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta.

La castaña parpadeó un par de veces y miró la puerta. No quería abrirle por dos razones:

Seguía molesta con él.

Tenía flojera de ir a quitarle el seguro a la puerta.

— _Anda, no seas floja. Ven y quítale el seguro a la puerta._ —bufó Dipper y Mabel soltó una risa.

Dejó a un lado la caja y empezó a gatear en dirección a la puerta y se recargó en ésta, recogiendo sus piernas y abrazándolas con sus brazos.

— _Vamos a hacer un trato: te diré tres chistes y si te ríes con uno de ellos, me abrirás la puerta y comeremos tus donas hasta engordar y rodar por toda la casa._ —sugirió con gracia y Mabel sonrió al imaginar eso— _¿Por qué Adele cruzó la calle? Para decir hola desde el otro lado._

No hubo silencio después de ello ni tampoco segundo chiste, solamente se escuchó una fuerte y alegre carcajada de parte de Mabel que se retorcía de la risa en el suelo mientras llevaba sus manos a su pecho, quizás para calmarse o para agarrar aire porque para ser sinceros, se estaba ahogando de la risa.

— _H-hello from the o-other side!_ —chilló jadeando Mabel mientras reía y sus ojos de cristalizaban de lágrimas.

Rodó hasta la puerta y le quitó el seguro sin dejar de reír, Dipper abrió la puerta y la vio tirada en el piso mientras era torturada por su propia carcajada, le dio un leve golpe a su torso con su pie y Mabel lo miró.

—¿A-ah? —preguntó la castaña mientras normalizaba su respiración— ¡Dime otro chiste! —animó Mabel mientras se enderezaba para sentarse y Dipper hizo lo mismo.

—¿Qué le hice una silla a otra silla? —preguntó el menor y sacó de la caja una dona con chispas de chocolates. Mabel lo miró impaciente con una sonrisa mientras comía su dona de chispas de arcoíris— Hoy me siento bien.

Mabel colocó su mano libre en sus labios para no escupir su merienda y rió a sus adentros. Tragó e hizo una seña para que dijera otro de sus chistes malísimos pero a ella le hacían reír.

Y prácticamente pasaron las horas, los hermanos Pines se la pasaron comiendo donas acompañadas de risas y chistes, los dos no se aburrían para nada y se la pasaban bien cuando estaban juntos, se divertían entre ellos y eso era algo que no sucedía seguido. Era un milagro por así decirlo ya que Dipper era un aguafiesta el noventa y nueve por ciento de las veces y Mabel una extrovertida y dramática adolescente que trataba de no aburrirse.

…

Eran las seis de la tarde y el motor que movía el garaje sonó, Dipper y Mabel solo estaban acostados en el frío piso mientras hablaban de cosas al azar, el menor acostado en el suelo y la mayor acostada en el vientre de éste.

—No quiero bajar. —bufó con fastidio la castaña y agitó la mano de su hermano mientras hacía un sonido raro con su voz.

—Ven, de seguro trajeron la cena. —animó Dipper y se levantó del suelo y Mabel sintió un golpe en su cabeza al estrellarse contra el suelo.

—Au. —masculló Mabel y se levantó del suelo también, caminando detrás de su hermano para bajar las escaleras.

Habían traído hamburguesas de cena y rápidamente acomodaron la mesa para cenar en familia. La tenue luz de la lámpara del techo era lo único que alumbraba en la mesa, Mabel devoraba su cena como si de dulce se tratase mientras Dipper comía con gracia y elegancia.

—Álvaro, hay que decirles. —murmuró la madre de los gemelos mientras limpiaba la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta. Rápidamente se ganó la atención de sus hijos que comían su cena tranquilamente y alzaron la vista.

—¡Pero hoy es martes de motores, cariño! —chilló como niño de seis años y recibió de respuesta una mirada fulminante de su esposa— Okay. Chicos, su madre y yo iremos de viaje en una semana.

La mayor de los hermanos se ahogó con un pedazo de lechuga al escuchar esa noticia, tal vez escuchó mal porque solamente escuchó _"Su madre y yo"._ El menor veía la escena con gracia, a él le daba igual si viajaba o no.

—¿Estás bien, cariño? —preguntó su madre con una pizca de preocupación, Mabel tomó un poco de refresco y miró a sus padres.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó confundida y era obvio, que la dejasen fuera de un viaje era algo imperdonable para ella.

—Sé que ustedes se esforzaron en sus notas y eso lo valoramos mucho. —su padre asintió— Pero el dinero no alcanzó, cielo. Les prometo que en navidad viajaremos a donde ustedes quieran. Si quieren llamo al abuelo Sherm-

—¡NO! —chillaron a una sola voz Dipper y Mabel y sus padres se sobresaltaron.

Mabel abrió la boca para decir algo pero se retractó, agarró un par de servilletas y las aplastó en los puños de sus manos para quitarse la grasa, las lanzó a la mesa y dio un paso atrás para salirse de la silla y subir las escaleras de dos en dos, para finalmente escuchar un puertazo.

Pateó, chilló, golpeó las paredes pero nada funcionaba para desahogarse. Ella había pasado más de cuatro años "encerrada" en California desde que fue a Gravity Falls y realmente quería salir a otro lugar, tal vez para finalmente conseguir su amor veraniego pero al fin y al cabo se quedaba encerrada en su cuarto aburrida sin nada que hacer y esperaba con ansias viajar a algún lugar lejos de su ciudad. ¿Rabia, decepción, ira? Era un mar de emociones que estaban enredadas en su mente, en pocas palabras: estaba en shock.

Una gota salada se escondía adentro de su ojo izquierdo y la quitó con su dedo índice para después limpiar su dedo con su short. Poco a poco la garganta le empezó a doler ya que el nudo de la garganta era insoportable, contener un sollozo para partir el llanto era difícil y no bastaba con contenerlo presionando sus labios mientras su vista se nublaba gracias a las lágrimas en sus ojos.

Un brazo sobre sus hombros fue lo que sintió y realmente necesitaba un abrazo, jadeó para reprimir su llanto pero fue el vano, las lágrimas ya empezaban a caer como cascadas sobre sus rosadas mejillas acompañado de los fuertes y desahogados sollozos de la castaña.

—Tranquila, _honey._ —susurró aquella voz que rápidamente Mabel reconoció y no dudó ni un segundo más en abrazar su torso. Le hacía gracia cuando la llamaba con ese apodo en inglés— Mamá y papá dijeron que podían cancelar su viaje y quedarse con nosotros aquí en California todo el verano.

Tampoco quería que por sus berrinches cancelasen su viaje, solo negó con la cabeza sin apartar su cabeza de su torso y sorbió su nariz.

—N-no, que ellos viajen. Tal vez inventemos algo en el verano. —sugirió su hermana con gracia y su hermano rió.

Dipper agarró los hombros de Mabel y la separó de él, la miró a sus ojos y limpió sus mejillas con sus pulgares y su hermana sonrió.

—Tal vez no viajemos a Croacia como querías… pero estaremos juntos y nos divertiremos, te lo prometo. —dijo Dipper y besó la frente de Mabel.

…

11:02pm.

Ya era muy tarde y todos se fueron a dormir, Dipper se cepillaba en el baño y Mabel se cambiaba de ropa en el cuarto —o eso es lo que pensaba su hermano—. Salió del baño y notó algo diferente en su cuarto: la cama de Mabel estaba casi unida a la de su hermano y solo los separaba un hueco entre las dos camas. Mabel jadeó cansada y se levantó del suelo.

—¡Ta-dá! —exclamó alegre su hermana y brincó sobre las dos camas y rebotó un poco. Dipper frunció el ceño confundido y un poco estresado porque él sabía que ella movía sus piernas como las agujas del reloj y de seguro despertaría con tremendo dolor de espalda.

—¡Sabes que no me gusta dormir contigo, te mueves mucho!

—Deja de quejarte Dopper. —relajó su hermana y se acomodó del lado de su cama— Ven, vamos a dormir. Te prometo que no me moveré y no me saldré de mi cama. —aseguró y se cubrió con sus sabanas.

El menor bufó con fastidio y se acostó en su cama, un poco alejado de Mabel porque lo ponía nervioso dormir con alguien y más con una mujer.

¿Peor por qué preocuparse tanto? Era su hermana.

Se dio la vuelta y se cubrió con sus sabanas, dándole la espalda a Mabel mientras el sueño le invadía el cuerpo, cayendo en el quinto sueño.


	4. Chapter 4

Los habitantes que dormían en aquella casa estaban durmiendo plácidamente sin ningún ruido molesto o sospechoso. En el cuarto de los hermanos, Dipper roncaba como si no hubiera un mañana mientras su hermana mayor abrazaba su unicornio con cuarenta y seis accesorios, el detalle era que su cara no mostraba descanso sino que mostraba preocupación y miedo. Tal vez esté teniendo una pesadilla, a Mabel nunca le pasaba eso de tener sueños malos.

 _Estás pecando… y lo sabes…_

La castaña gruñó y escondió su rostro en su unicornio de felpa, pero eso no funcionó.

 _Eres una niña mala ¿Qué pensarán tus padres?_

Esa voz sonaba en su subconsciente como si de un susurro a los lejos se tratase, quería moverse de la cama y despertar, pero no podía, como si algo o alguien la detenía a abrir los ojos. Trató de mover sus piernas pero solamente una respondió mientras la otra era ahorcada por la madera de las dos camas, rápidamente abrió los ojos y le daba gracias a Dios que la tenue y brillante luz de la luna entraba a su cuarto en su más espléndido resplandor.

Se sentó en la cama y lentamente sentía que ya no sentía su pierna, se había dormido y un hormigueo se hacía presente internamente, miró a su izquierda y estiró su mano al hombro de Dipper, lo sacudió pero no obtuvo respuesta.

-Dipper… despierta… -susurró y llevó su otra mano al mismo hombro- Oye despierta, mi pierna se atascó.

Afortunadamente despertó –pero con mal humor-. Miró a su derecha y frotó sus ojos con los nudillos de sus manos mientras se apoyaba de la cama con sus codos.

-Qué quieres. –espetó en forma de pregunta y Mabel señaló su pierna- Mueve la cama.

-¿Cómo quieres que mueva la cama si mi pierna se atascó, animal prehistórico? –preguntó irónica y su hermano respondió con una risa silenciosa. Tal vez por el apodo que le había puesto.

Dipper gruñó y se sentó en su cama y con una mano agarró su rodilla y con la otra su muslo, Mabel abrió los ojos como platos y el fuerte sonrojo que tenía en sus mejilla se notaba de ahí a China. Dipper contó hasta tres y la castaña haló su pierna, sacándola de ahí.

-Gracias. –musitó y sonrió con sus labios, Dipper hizo unas señas extrañas con sus manos y se volvió a acostar, Mabel hizo lo mismo y los dos cayeron en el quinto sueño otra vez.

…

El sol había amanecido y el menor se despertó lentamente, no era por los rayos del sol o por los malditos martillazos que estaba dando el vecino de al lado… Bah, a quién engaño, si era eso.

Giró a la derecha y vio que la cama de su hermana estaba vacía, frunció el ceño levemente y pensó que estaba en el baño pero no era así, no provenía ningún ruido de ahí. Para asegurarse, se levantó de la cama y caminó a la puerta del baño y tocó tres veces. No obtuvo respuesta y dudó dos veces si abrirla de golpe o tocar otra vez. Optó por la primera, abriendo la puerta pero con sus ojos cerrados, no escuchó a nadie y abrió su ojo derecho y después el izquierdo. No estaba Mabel y eso le empezó a preocupar un poco.

Salió del cuarto y bajó al primer piso, en la cocina no estaba y tampoco en la sala, todo estaba en un silencio sepulcral ¡Y los malditos martillazos no cesaban! Dipper estaba entre matar al vecino o desesperarse y entrar en crisis por no conseguir a Mabel.

-¿Mabel? –preguntó en un grito y quebró aquel silencio, pero nadie respondió.

Resopló irritado y pasó sus manos por su rizada y castaña cabellera, corrió hacía la puerta principal y la abrió. No había nada paranormal, solo autos pasando, personas caminando en la cera y pájaros que volaban por los aires. Volvió a entrar a la casa y caminó hacía la habitación de sus padres, la abrió y una tibia brisa abrazó su cuerpo, todo estaba ordenado.

Pero no estaba Mabel.

Lo último que pensó fue el patio trasero, caminó a la cocina y abrió la puerta y caminó hacía el patio. Unas risas femeninas se escucharon desde el otro lado de la acera que separaba su casa por el vecino trasero. Siempre él pensó que ahí no vivía nadie, nunca escuchaba a alguien en esa residencia pero se tragó sus palabras.

Una de las risas era la de su hermana: viva, tierna y escandalosamente alegre. Se asomó entre las tablas de madera y ahí estaba, nadando en una mediana piscina mientras charlaba con una adolescente pálida, pequeña y de cabello rubio-cenizo amarrado en dos coletas, que se encontraba sentada debajo de un árbol. El castaño buscó algo alto cerca, miró a los lados y el contenedor de basura fue su salvación, lo rodó hasta chocarlo con la cerca y se subió arriba de eso. Su vista fue más clara: Mabel nadaba hasta lo hondo, iba hacía el oxígeno y bajaba la vista, parecía que estuviera buscando algo. Dipper se inclinó más sobre la cerca y era extraño que nadie lo viese, se inclinó un poco más pero su vista falló. Mala idea, ya estaba desparramado en el suelo y dos jadeos de sorpresa se hicieron presentes, unas pisadas descalzas se acercaban a Dipper y éste levantó la vista, encontrándose con unas piernas mojadas, al igual que un short azul, un torso y un top rojo con un lazo azul entre las copas.

-¿Te quedarás ahí tirado? ¡Ven! Quiero presentarte a alguien. –exclamó su hermana alegre y le tendió la mano, Dipper aceptó y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la piscina. Su vista no era la mejor pero era _linda._ La espalda –casi- descubierta de su hermana –si no fuera por su mojado cabello tapándolo- y su delgado cuerpo semidesnudo, eran las pocas veces que la había visto con traje de baño.

Era obvio que se veía hermosa.

-Ella es Emma, es nueva en California y me invitó esta mañana a estrenar su nueva piscina –sonrió y la rubia-ceniza alzó la vista.

Unos lentes Ray Ban con el estilo de aviador le tapaba sus ojos, su pequeño y delgado cuerpo hacía que ella aparentase de quince años, pero tal vez tenga dieciséis o diecisiete. Colocó los lentes arriba de su cabeza y con una seria mirada miró al castaño, éste parecía incómodo y miró a los lados pero Emma carcajeó unos segundos después y le estiró la mano, Dipper aceptó un poco nervioso mientras sonreía.

Aunque parecía más una mueca.

Dipper pensaba que había visto ese rostro en algún otro lado, su nombre resonaba en sus pensamientos mientras trataba de descifrar si era otra persona o era exactamente esa chica que escribió su email en su brazo hace cuatro años y que iba a tener un hermano pronto.

-¡Perdón! ¿Te asusté? –preguntó y Dipper negó con la cabeza. Su voz era aguda y dulce- De verdad, lo siento, soy nueva aquí y no sé cómo tratar a las personas. –se disculpó con una pizca de tristeza- ¿Eres hermana de Samuel?

-Emma… te lo he repetido miles de veces… ¡Mi nombre es Mabel! ¡No Samuel, ni papel, ni mantel! –regañó y su hermano rió- ¿Por qué te ríes? Ven y ayúdame a buscar una moneda que tiré hace rato.

Rápidamente la mayor empezó a correr hacía la piscina y se lanzó al agua, salpicando a su amiga y su hermano. Después de unos segundos, salió del agua y apoyó sus brazos n la orilla de la piscina para esperar a su hermano, Dipper suspiró y se quitó la camisa para correr a la piscina y lanzarse también.

-¿No tienes nada en los bolsillos? –preguntó la mayor y Dipper abrió los ojos como platos, tocó sus mojados bolsillos y suspiró aliviado.

-No tengo nada. –sonrió.

…

La mañana pasaba lenta, habían pasado unos treinta minutos donde la rutina de los hermanos Pines era: nadar, buscar la puta moneda, ir hacia arriba y mirar hacia abajo.

-¿Nada? –preguntó el menor mientras pasaba sus manos por su cara.

-Nada. Qué desgracia. –bufó la mayor y chasqueó sus dedos bajos el agua- ¡Mira esto! Que divertido. –rió y siguió chasqueando los dedos bajo el agua mientras miraba como el líquido saltaba un poco.

-¿Y si nos rendimos y hacemos una competencia de quién dura más tiempo bajo el agua?

Mabel sonrió con malicia al escuchar esa propuesta, siempre le ganaba a su hermano en esa competencia y eso la alegraba un poco. Mabel asintió emocionada y Dipper contó hasta tres, hundiéndose hasta la cabeza. Los dos abrieron los ojos y se saludaron con las manos, los rayos del sol brillaban sobre la gruesa cabellera de su hermana, su respingada y roja nariz y sus achinados ojos por sus mejillas llenas de aire –agregando que sonreía-. Dipper abrió un poco los labios sorprendido: nunca en su vida había visto a su hermana de esa manera, tan alegre, simpática y hermosa. Poco a poco el oxígeno era más necesario pero ellos podían aguantar –especialmente Mabel-, un impulso por parte del menor hizo que se acercara a su hermana, no sabía qué coño hacía pero por una extraña razón no quería parar. Mabel frunció el ceño y retrocedía poco a poco, la cerámica de la piscina chocó contra la espalda de la mayor y esto fue el colmo para ella… pero para el menor era una afortunada oportunidad para admirar su rostro, miró sus labios y levantó lentamente su mano derecha y la dejó caer sobre su mejilla mientras su brazo izquierdo acorralaba a su hermana a los lados de su cuerpo.

Por otro lado, Mabel no hacía nada y sólo miraba ese gesto de caricia de parte de su hermano pero eso no duró mucho, abrió su boca intencionalmente en busca de oxígeno pero su intento obviamente fue el vano, tragó agua y trató de salir del acorralamiento de parte de su hermano, pateando su torso y nadando hacía la luz.

Emma estaba tranquila jugando Roomy con sus cartas pero su ambiente –casi- en calma fue interrumpido por la tos agitada de Mabel. Rápidamente se levantó del césped y la ayudó a salir de la piscina, se sentó en la orilla y sintió una gruesa tela cubrir su espalda y hombros, sonrió por aquel acto de la rubia-ceniza y abrazó sus piernas mientras su mandíbula y dientes temblaban.

-¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó confundida Emma con una pizca de preocupación.

-¿Tienes un baño? –desvió la otra pregunta y Emma frunció el ceño levemente. Asintió y la ayudó a levantarse de la cerámica mientras enrollaba su brazo izquierdo con el brazo derecho de Mabel para comenzar a caminar a la entrada trasera de la casa de la rubia-ceniza.

¿Y Dipper? Tratando de asimilar qué había hecho y por qué lo hizo, un impulso tal vez, un pensamiento quizás.

Un sentimiento, puede ser.

…

La mañana había pasado fugaz –al igual que el mediodía y la mitad de la tarde-. Desde la acción de Dipper en la mañana en la piscina, los gemelos Pines no habían cruzado ninguna palabra, era extraño que su madre no notase eso en el almuerzo cuando ella siempre sabía que sus dos hijos eran inseparables. No quiso preguntar, se limitó a verlos sin decir una palabra.

Hablando de aquella mujer, había llegado temprano del trabajo y eso era extraño para Dipper y Mabel, casi siempre llegaban a las seis o siete de la tarde, pero hoy quizás fue una excepción: se encontraba cocinando un delicioso pastel de chocolate mientras su compañía era su hija y la nueva vecina.

-Ronda. –titubeó Emma y lanzó un uno a la mesa, acompañado de un dos, tres, doce y cuatro en la mesa. Sonrió lasciva, mientras chocaba sus dos cartas restantes entre sí.

Mabel no dijo nada, mordió su labio inferior mientras sonreía y con una carta en mano, robó el uno que habían lanzado anteriormente y el dos, tres y cuatro.

-No puedes dejar mesa. –aconsejó la rubia-ceniza y con un doce en mano, quitó lo que restaba en la mesa, ganando un _cuatro mesa._

Mabel bufó decepcionada de si misma y tiró las cartas a la mesa mientras veía como su ganadora contrincante bailaba con una sonrisa en mano.

-¡Má! ¿Está listo el pastel? –preguntó y golpeó la mesa con sus puños con un gesto de hambrienta.

- _Todavía no, cielo._ –respondió y su hija gruñó hambrienta.

Pasos descalzos y rápidos se escuchaban desde las escaleras, la silueta de Dipper se hizo presente mientras bajaba de dos escalones a la vez y corría en dirección a la sala con una caratula nueva de videojuego en manos.

-Hey, hermano de Mabel. –llamó Emma y Dipper volteó- ¿Quieres jugar cartas?

Dipper miró su caratula y después miró como Emma pasaba su delgado dedo por la orilla de las cartas con una sonrisa inocente. El castaño se encogió de hombros y tiró la caratula al sofá, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Mabel –ya que sea estaba delante de Emma-. Mabel miró a Dipper de reojo sin ningún gesto presente: -Má, te ayudaré a hacer el pastel.- Esa fue la excusa perfecta para levantarse del sofá y dejarlos solos.

-Nunca me dijiste tu nombre. –murmuró la rubia-ceniza.

-Dipper, Dipper Pines.

Al pronunciar ese nombre y el apellido Emma dejó de barajear las cartas, miró a un punto perdido de la mesa y un leve rubor se hizo presente, al igual que una inevitable sonrisa que quiso tapar con sus manos.

-Te prometo que a la próxima te doy mi correo en un pedazo de papel. –dijo entre risas y Dipper rió.

-¿Emma Sue? –preguntó con gracia y Emma asintió y siguió con su trabajo de las cartas- Dios, has crecido demasiado. La pubertad te golpeó de una manera hermosa.

-Ah, g-gracias. –agradeció por el cumplido y la partida de cartas había comenzado.

En realidad Mabel no estaba en la cocina, sólo estaba en su habitación con su teléfono hablando con sus amigas. Tampoco es que tenías ganas de hablar con alguien, tenía algo en la cabeza que no la dejaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea Dipper y Emma –más en su hermano que en su nueva amiga-. Siempre había visto a Dipper con sus amigos en la escuela, por teléfono e incluso en persona pero… al verlo con una chica la hacía sentir que debía separarlos, que no debían ni hablar.

No eran celos fraternales, eran otro _tipo_ de celos.

" _Chicas, de verdad no estoy de humor de hablar. Me siento mal."_ Esa fue la excusa perfecta para dejar de hablar con ellas y cerrar el _WhatsApp._ Tenía un número guardado desde hace cuatro años y nunca le envió un mensaje o ni siquiera lo llamó ¿Será que cambió de número? Lo dudó, la obsesión que tenía él por ella era inexplicable, tal vez tenga el mismo número. Necesitaba desahogarse, y tal vez él sea la persona indicada.

El contacto estaba con la G, presionó aquella consonante y el único contacto que tenía por esa tecla apareció, viendo el nombre de _Gideon._

 **Holaaa, perdón por dejar de actualizar desde enero (?) pero he estado ocupada con otra fic que tengo en wattpad y las evaluaciones de la escuela. ¡Bienvenida sean las personas que leen mi fic! Se los agradezco, de verdad 3.**

 **Me alegraría bastante saber qué quieren que cambie de la fic –ya sea la forma de narrar u otra cosa- tomaré en cuenta aquellos consejos para escribir mejor, y si quieren, pueden dejarme preguntas y las responderé en el siguiente capítulo. También me gustaría saber qué quieren que agregue en la fic, ya sea cosas que pasen entre Emma, Dipper y Mabel ewe.**

 **Yo me despido, espero que les guste este capítulo, ¡adiós!**


	5. Chapter 5

Emma cerró la puerta del patio y suspiró con pesadez mientras su rostro no mostraba ninguna emoción. Las risas de un pequeño niño resonaron de manera agradable en sus oídos y sonrió. Todo lo que estaba haciendo valía la pena, para ella; para su madre y para él. Pero sabía perfectamente que todo saldría mal, no podía echarse para atrás después de tanto esfuerzo. Tenía que seguir adelante.

-¡Emma! -exclamó Jack, su hermano mientras corría con sus brazos abiertos hacía su hermana, ésta se agachó a su altura para también abrazarlo con fuerza, sintiendo su ropa holgada- ¿Dónde estabas? Mamá te buscó toda la tarde.

-Conocí a unos nuevos amigos. Nada del otro mundo. -explicó. Miró a su hermano con el ceño fruncido y preguntó; -¿Por qué corrías? Tienes que mantener reposo.

Jack hizo una mueca graciosa y miró a su hermana, ésta solo mantenía su mirada seria esperando una respuesta; -Perdón. -fue lo único que dijo y rió. Se volteó en sus talones y caminó con delicadeza a su cuarto. Emma se levantó del suelo y camino a la cocina para encontrarse con su madre que hacía la cena, la abrazo debajo de sus brazos y poso su mentón en su hombro.

-¿Quién era ese muchacho? -preguntó mientras se separaba de ella para buscar los platos.

Emma se quedó estática por su pregunta. Quiso decir algo pero los nervios la carcomían viva. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero se retractó, cerrando sus labios y limitándose a verla.

-Un amigo, mamá. Tenía más de cuatro años que no veía desde que fuimos a Oregón de turismo.

-¿Lo conocías? Dudo que "amigos" se den un abrazo de diez segundos y un beso en la mejilla en medio de la oscuridad en el patio. -espetó con gracia y caminó con dos platos en mano hacia la mesa y regresó a la cocina.

-¿Nos vistes? -preguntó avergonzada y saco de las gavetas tres vasos y de la nevera un jugo de piña. Camino al comedor y audio a arreglar la mesa.

-La ventana de la cocina sirve para algo ¿No? -rió con gracia.

Emma estaba roja a más no poder, pero creía que había cosas más importantes de que hablar y preguntó en un murmuro; -¿Y cómo ha estado Jack? Ya sabes... su leucemia...

Su madre suspiró melancólica y miró a su hija con preocupación, negó con la cabeza y respondió; -El doctor me dijo que la leucemia había avanzado y... -hizo una pausa y un leve sollozo se le escapó de los labios- Ya no tengo dinero para pagar sus consultas ni sus medicamentos. Yo... -su voz se cortó en pedazos y su vista se nubla por las saladas lágrimas que yacían en sus ojos. Los cerró y sus mejillas se humedecieron y pudo sentir una suave mano en su hombro y un beso en su cabeza.

-Mamá, no te preocupes. Mira; -se separó de ella y se sentó en otra silla, agarró sus manos y la miró con una sonrisa, triste pero optimista- Si quieres consigo un trabajo de tarde desde julio hasta los finales de agosto y ahorraré dinero y te ayudaré ¿Vale? No te des por vencida, Jack solo tiene cuatro años, te prometo que todo mejorará.

La respuesta de su madre fue una sonrisa, Emma comenzó a comer -al igual que su madre- y su hija preguntó; -¿Qué hora es? -tenía una pequeña idea perro quería estar segura ¡Él iba a llamar y ella no podía faltar! Termino su cena y movió su plato.

-Diez y media ¿Por qué? –preguntó curiosa.

Emma abrió los ojos sorprendida y terminó de beberse su jugo de piña en un santiamén y corrió a su cuarto.

El cuarto de la rubia ceniza no era muy espacioso; una cama rosa, una ventana que era tapada por una cortina blanca, un closet de madera de pino y un pequeño escritorio con libros escolares y otras diversas cosas y cuatro paredes blancas que mantenían aquellas cosas adentro de la casa. Quitó su almohada y sacó su laptop, corrió a su escritorio mientras abría encendía su portátil. Con un golpe seco como el pavimento, colocó la laptop en el escritorio y esperó a que se iniciara.

No fue de esperarse; un hombre de tez pálida con cabello blanco en forma de un extraño y peculiar copete apareciera. Vestía una camisa negra con un chaleco azul y de sus caderas hacía abajo era un misterio porque él estaba sentado. No hacía nada malo, tampoco miraba a Emma con reproche o furia como si de un jefe se tratase, sólo lanzaba al aire una pelota de goma y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de Emma.

Se limitó a carraspear su garganta y el chico de tez blanca con mejillas rosadas volteó con una sonrisa fría.

-Pensé que no llegarías. –comentó con gracia y dejó su pelota en la mesa. Puso un codo en la mesa y apoyó su rostro con su mano, aplastando su mejilla y ladeando la cabeza- ¿Dónde están ellos? Dame toda la información

-Viven junto con sus padres, calculando por sus apariencias físicas y sus actitudes tiene una buena salud… -hizo un gesto pensativo y agarró aire para seguir hablando- los dos tienen diecisiete años y terminaron la secundaria. No tienen pareja ninguno de los dos y dudo que estén enamorados.

-¿No hay nadie más en la casa? –preguntó con curiosidad sin mirar la pantalla.

-No, señor Alegría. –negó con firmeza.

-¡Por favor! Sólo dime Gideon. Tenemos la misma edad, guapa. –alagó coqueto y le guiñó el ojo. Emma rodó los ojos asqueada y resopló.

Un sonido repetitivo provenía de la llamada de Gideon y éste, fastidiado, alzó su brazo y alcanzó su teléfono. Respondió con un "Habla Gideon" frío y curioso. Su mirada no mostraba ninguna emoción pero eso duró poco, se enchasó una gran sonrisa de tonto enamorado en su pálido rostro y suspiró feliz.

-¡Mi terroncito de azúcar! Tiempo sin escuchar tu angelical voz resonar en mis tímpanos. –alagó con dulzura y miró a Emma juguetón mientras señalaba el teléfono y subía las cejas. Pasaron unos minutos más y él habló nuevamente- ¿Quieres hablar nuevamente? –miró serio a Emma y ésta se limitó a arquear una ceja- E-estoy ocupado mi ángel, llámame mañana ¿Vale? Te debo ésta. –excusó inocente y trancó la llamada.

-¿Quién era? –preguntó ella y se recostó en la silla, relajada.

-No eres mi novia como para que me preguntes eso. –comentó con un tono machista- Es el amor de mi vida. –respondió orgulloso.

-Pensé que usted no sentía nada; joven Gideon. –dudó la chica y rió- ¿Cuándo me dará mi parte? Estuve todo este maldito día buscándolos.

-Pero no me dijiste eso. No te preocupes, mañana recibes tu pago.

-Espero que sea bueno, necesito el dinero urgentemente.

Gideon mordió su labio inferior y miró con desprecio y lástima a Emma. Suspiró y susurró; -¿Te das cuenta que él no sobrevivirá mucho, no?

-Cállate… -mandó y un nudo se originó en su garganta, esperando el primer sollozo para que su presencia sea destacable entre las lágrimas de la rubia ceniza- S-sólo… dame el dinero y comenzaré la segunda fase.

-Bien. –respondió seco Gideon, como si su empatía se hubiese desvanecido o congelado- Quiero a la chica, que su hermano se vaya al carajo.

Emma asintió y trancó la videollamada, soltó un sollozo y el nudo en la garganta se desató, sintiendo sus lágrimas saladas recorrer sus mejillas. Ocultó su rostro en sus brazos en el escritorio y las ganas de dejar de existir se iban haciendo más grande. Su vida se estaba yendo al barranco y pensar que su única salvación era un mafioso que le había pagado por más de cuatro años solo por perseguir los rastros de un par de gemelos. _Una acosadora de mierda es lo que soy_ pensó decepcionada de sí misma. Se secó las lágrimas con sus muñecas y salió de su cuarto con cautela. Todo estaba oscuro y encendió la luz del pasillo y caminó al cuarto de su hermano, abrió la puerta lentamente y lo primero que pudo escuchar fue el fastidioso tanque de oxígeno ayudando a Jack a respirar. Se acercó a su cama y lo empujó un poco para hacer un pequeño espacio y acostarse con él, abrazándolo para no caerse al suelo. Empezó a acariciar su rubia cabellera y besó su cabeza; -Saldrás de ésta, te lo prometo.

…

Mabel miraba el techo mientras parpadeaba lentamente y pensaba qué hará ahora _¿Estará listo el pastel?_ Pensó e inhaló aire, esperando que una brisa achocolatada invada sus fosas nasales y no es que tampoco esperaba eso… pero no olía nada. ¡Ni siquiera Gideon quería hablar con ella! Pensaba que este día planeaba una conspiración contra ella y el puto postre era la salvación. Lo único que se ocurría en su vacía mente era ver televisión en la sala y hacer zapping*, se levantó de su cama y agarró su almohada y su sábana y tal vez lo mejor sería dormir en la sala y no dormir en la misma habitación con Dipper, se de seguro se encadenaría hablando de la niñita de las coletas.

Salió de su cuarto y trancó la puerta con su mano libre –ya que la otra sostenía su almohada y sabana- y bajó las escaleras… una mala elección. Dipper subía las escaleras cabizbajo y chocó con Mabel. Subió la mirada y la miró de pies a cabeza –aún más las cosas que tenía en mano-. Frunció el ceño y preguntó; -¿A dónde vas?

-A la sala ¿Puedo? –pidió "permiso" incrédula y trató de quitarlo del camino. Dipper resopló fastidiado e irritado y agarró de la muñeca a su hermana- ¿¡Qué haces!? ¡Suéltame! –exigió y trató de librarse de su agarre.

El castaño no tenía otra opción, clavó sus cortas uñas en las venas de su muñeca y Mabel soltó un quejido alto, Dipper le tapó la boca y la empujó hacía una de las paredes de ese estrecho pasillo, acorralándola. Hizo un gesto con su dedo índice para que se callara y Mabel asintió frenéticamente mientras miraba sus ojos color miel y esa perfecta pero casi desarrollada barba. Hipnotizada por su… ¿Magia? ¿Atractivo? Se le había olvidado que estaba siendo acorralada por los brazos de su hermano, sintiendo su respiración en su rostro mientras el ambiente se volvía tenso y caliente y quizás incómodo pero adictivo, viendo como un par de centímetros insignificantes separaban sus rostros.

El castaño quitó su mano de la boca de la mayor y bajó su pulgar por sus coloradas mejillas y sus finos y rosados labios… esos hermosos labios, que sería un gran pecado tocarlos con los de él. Tomó su mejilla con su mano y susurró; -Yo sé qué te pasa, Tú sabes que nos pasa.

-N-no sé a qué te refieres. –mintió firme y desvió la mirada.

-¿Y por qué no me miras? Mientes. Siempre evitas "ese" temita de año nuevo. ¿No quieres hablarlo de gemelo a gemelo?

-¿En el pasillo? Gran idea. –felicitó incrédula.

Una voz femenina –un poco dormida- y mayor resonó en aquel silencioso y tibio ambiente. Era su madre, preguntándose quién demonios había gritado y golpeado sus paredes de arriba en medio de la noche a las once de la noche. Dipper jadeó sorpresivo y le daba gracias al destino por haber tenido la puerta de su habitación abierta, así que la abrió completamente y empujó a Mabel al cuarto, dejando caer al suelo su sábana y almohada. Dejándola en medio de la oscura habitación, el menor se acostaba como flash en su cama y se escondía entre sus sabanas.

-¡Vete a tu cama! –"susurró" Dipper y Mabel ni siquiera reaccionó a su mandato, sólo se quedó ahí parada y confundida al estar tan histérica… Pero era muy tarde, su madre abrió la puerta y preguntó adormilada;

-¿Mabel? ¿Qué haces a esta hora despierta?

-Estaba en el… -miró la cama de su hermano y éste estaba de espaldas, tapado por su sábana hasta el cuello- En el baño. –mintió y sonrió.

-Tu sábana y tu almohada estaban en el pasillo. –dijo curiosa mientras sospechaba de su voz (casi) temblorosa. Mabel titubeó un poco.

-Quería dormir en el pasillo. Últimamente la espalda me duele mucho y pues… he leído en internet que el suelo hace que tu columna vuelva a estar derecha. –excusó. Su madre tenía las cosas de su hija en mano y se las lanzó al aire mientras Mabel trató de agarrarlas con un torpe movimiento.

-Vete a dormir a tu cama. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, má. –se despidió y vio cómo su madre le daba la espalda y cerraba la puerta y el arco de la puerta (que estaba siendo iluminado por la luz del pasillo) dejó de brillar.

Mabel suspiró aliviada y dejó sus cosas en su cama, se acercó a su hermano y dijo agradeciendo; -Gracias por salvarme de un interrogatorio, te debo una.

Dipper no respondió, se había quedado dormido. La mayor frunció el ceño sin ninguna razón y acercó su rostro al de su hermano, sintiendo su suave respiración chocar con sus labios ¿Revivir aquel Deja bu? ¿Romper las reglas de la vida? Optó por lo primero, aguantándose las ganas de hacer algo que la llevaría –quizás- al infierno. Dejó un beso en su mejilla y no apartó sus labios de ahí, _Otro más y ya_ pensó y le dio otro beso, dejando de rozar sus labios con la delicada piel de Dipper. Se fue a su cama y dijo sin importancia; -Al diablo todo, me iré al infierno en primera clase.

 **¡Mis niños incestuosos! Cómo están? Yo triste y estresada, las clases se me están volviendo más pequeñas y eso significa acumulación de evaluaciones** **Estoy triste porque he dejado esta fic por un mes sin actualizar… otra vez. ¡Perdón! Les prometo que me pondré las pilas en esta página, no les fallaré. 3**

 **Me han dejado una pregunta y es:** _ **¿Eres de las personas que escriben lo primero que se les viene a la cabeza o pasas semanas pensando en ideas?**_

 **Pues… Admito que he escrito cosas sin sentido cuando estoy en la computadora, a veces salen bien pero a veces salen mal y parece un estúpido relleno. Yo tenía INY en wattpad pero los estúpidos administradores me borraron la historia por "Contenido inapropiado" ._. Esta historia me está gustando mucho más ya que planteo mis ideas y las plasmo en mi teléfono (Para luego pasarlo a la computadora) O si no en mi cuaderno viejo de 1 er año (que ahí si escribo cuando tengo hora libre en mi liceo)**

 **Nuevamente, ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Si quieres saber más de actualizaciones pásate por mi twitter (raspyftjodie) y mi wattpad (billdipmydrug) ¡Los quiero un montonazo! ¡Adiós!**


	6. Chapter 6

Las personas tienen dicha costumbre de distanciarse por un determinado tiempo con aquella persona, cuando discuten, cuando pelean; o incluso por pequeñas diferencias. Algunas veces son un par de días; o quizás una semana o dos o hasta el tal punto donde puede convertirse en un mes. A Dipper le bastó 6 días para reaccionar y darse cuenta que la relación "fraternal" con su gemela Mabel iba a mal en peor. Seis días para caer en la realidad donde se comportaba como un psicópata posesivo y celoso y el tema de Año Nuevo lo carcomía por dentro.

Mabel trataba de alejarse de él, tal vez para que no le hiciese daño de nuevo, quizás para darle su espacio personal o también para que los dos recapaciten. No cruzaban ninguna palabra; y si lo hacían era para cosas lógicas o para no causar preocupación en sus padres, compartir la habitación en esos seis días era una tortura irritante e incómoda, la tortura y la incomodad de cruzar palabras, del aburrimiento, de no contarse los planes vacacionales entre ellos y aquel deseo pecaminoso que los mataba por dentro, aguantándose las ganas de que sus orgullos se derrumbasen y hablasen de nuevo para luego correr y fundirse en un tierno abrazo.

 _9:43am._

-¿Será que es buena idea? No, de seguro seguirá evitándome… -hablaba consigo mismo el menor de los gemelos caminando de un lado a otro mientras vestía un delantal blanco- ¡Imposible que me evite cuando sepa que la invitar-

-¿Invitar a dónde?

Dipper jadeó asustado y volteó al lugar donde provenía la fémina voz, no era de esperarse; ya que sus padres trabajaban en su último día de trabajo y siempre quedaba él con Mabel y efectivamente era ella. Parada en uno de los escalones de la escalera, vestía una blusa de colores de algodón manga larga, acompañado de un short corto negro como pijama inferior, sus pies descalzos y su cabello un poco alborotado.

-Bueno, quería saber si no harás nada ahorita para cocinar tu y yo galletas de miel porque son tus favoritas y pues ya tengo todos los materiales y faltas tu y- -Mabel puso su dedo índice sobre sus labios y cerró los ojos, deteniéndolo de hablar tan rápido.

-No hables tan rápido. –regañó con gracia y rió- ¡Y claro que haré las galletas contigo! –exclamó feliz y subió los escalones de dos en dos- _Espérame, no vayas a hacer nada sin mí._

Mabel corrió a la habitación y se acercó a las gavetas con su ropa, se agachó y abrió la primera que estaba a su alcance y sacó unas bermudas negras, una blusa naranja y cerró aquella gaveta, para luego levantarse y abrir la primera gaveta y buscar ropa interior limpia. Caminó al baño y se encerró con seguro.

Por una extraña razón su estado de ánimo estaba por los cielos, ¿Quizás por saber que hoy es martes y no tendrá clases o porque hará galletas de miel con su hermano? _Por fin recapacitó_ pensó ella. Sin haberlo expresado con palabras, tampoco con gestos faciales ni mucho menos con la ausencia de su extravagante personalidad, su subconsciente le gritaba a todo pulmón que ella se sentía incompleta, se sentía sola y demasiado aburrida cuando no hablaba con él. Su único plan B era perdonarlo –por comportarse tan extraño- y volver a ser los hermanos misterios como eran; unidos, divertidos y quererse entre ellos.

 _Quererse entre ellos_ …aquella oración le sonaba tan lejana a Mabel, tan extraña, tan… vacía. Sabía perfectamente que era algo más que un "querer".

Salió de la ducha con la toalla enrollada bajo sus piernas y se sentó en el retrete con la tapa abajo, secó toda las gotas de agua y la humedad que yacía en su cuerpo y se colocó su ropa interior, luego las bermudas y finalmente la anaranjada blusa, regresó al lavabo y se miró al espejo, agarró su peine y comenzó a cepillar su cabello rápidamente para luego amarrarlo en una cola de caballo y salir del baño, dejando escapar el húmedo y caliente vapor de la ducha.

Bajó las escaleras con mudos sonidos ya que estaba descalza y caminó a la cocina y miró cómo su hermano revisaba el horno de espaldas, no estaba agachado, sólo inclinaba su cadera y torso hacía delante, dándole una no muy linda –pero tentadora- vista a Mabel de su trasero.

-¿Qué haces… -se acercó a él- HERMANO? –y le dio una bofetada a la nalga izquierda del menor.

Dipper soltó un grito sorpresivo y quiso levantar la cabeza. Mala idea, el arco del horno chocó contra su cráneo y lentamente sacó la cabeza del horno, para luego maldecir entre balbuceos y murmuros mientras apretaba su cabeza con sus manos y escondía su expresión de dolor en sus rodillas. Mabel, sorprendida y con la sensación de culpabilidad se agachó junto a él y quitó sus manos para colocar las de ella y empezar a acariciar su cabeza.

-¡Perdón! Dios mío, perdón perdón perdón. –repetía aquello docenas de veces, aguantando las ganas de reír. Pudo notar como su cabeza estaba tibia, quizás el arco del horno empezaba a calentarse y él solo revisaba si había una fuga de gas o algo por el estilo.

Dipper comenzó a calmarse y el dolor desvanecía cuando Mabel empezó a masajear su cabeza con las yemas de sus dedos, cuando él alzó la mirada y Mabel lo miró con amabilidad y una pizca de tristeza, quizás por el hecho de haberlo lastimarlo de tal forma tan abrupta.

Mabel se levantó del suelo y caminó al refrigerador, abrió el congelador y sacó la panela de los cubos de hielo y cerró el congelador, caminó al fregadero y dentro de éste comenzó a torcer, sacudir y golpear contra la palma de su mano la panela. _Con 7 cubos estará bien_ pensó ella al ver que adentro del fregadero resbalaban más de 7 cubos y agarró el paño de cocina que estaba extendido en el mesón de granito, colocó los hielos en el medio del paño y agarró las extremidades de éste y los unió en un nudo.

Regresó al piso y Dipper la miró, rió y se dejó colocar el paño frío arriba de su cabeza para luego él agarrarlo y mantenerlo firme en su cabeza.

-¿Y es que tu creerías que con darme una nalgada tu dejarías de ser plana? –preguntó juguetón y rió de nuevo

Mabel jadeó ofendida y masculló; -¡Yo si tengo cuerpo! –carcajeó y lo miró por unos segundos, segundos que pasaron a un par de minutos y esos par de minutos que pasaron a míseros centímetros de alejamiento entre sus rostros.

-Y-y… -susurró Dipper- ¿Las galletas?

-Te duele la cabeza todavía, las haremos mañana. Recuerda que mamá y papá se van de viaje esta noche y tendremos la casa para nosotros dos. –se levantó del piso y le tendió la mano a Dipper. Éste aceptó y se levantó del piso también- Ahora ve a descansar, yo iré a ordenar mi cama.

Dipper asintió extrañado y se fue a la sala, Mabel miró como se acostaba en el sofá y dejaba reposar el congelado paño arriba de su cabeza. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta hacía los escalones de las escaleras para subir a su cuarto. Pero, antes de empezar a ordenar, agarró su sabana y bajó a la sala otra vez, caminó al sofá de la sala y cubrió el cuerpo de su hermano –ya dormido- y le dejó un beso en su frente, volteó para regresar a la primera planta pero alguien agarró su muñeca y la hizo girar.

-¿Qu… -sus palabras fueron calladas al notar que sus mejillas se juntaban y tapaban sus labios por las manos de Dipper, éste acercó el rostro de su hermana y le dejó un dulce beso en su frente también.

Mabel lo miró atónita, pero aún más atónita al notar que sus ojos cafés brillaban y se pintaba una sonrisa en sus labios. Tenerlo tan cerca le estremecía de una manera inexplicable y Dipper se percató de eso.

-Ahora sí, ve y ordena tu cama. –susurró Dipper y Mabel, con una mirada de tonta enamorada, asintió y sonrió con una pizca de confusión. Se dio la vuelta en sus talones y cuando ya no veía a su hermano, el karma hizo lo suyo y sintió una bofetada en su trasero.

-¡SERÁS… -gritó Mabel y volteó rápidamente y Dipper la miró con una ceja arqueada y una sonrisa juguetona- no termino la frase porque perdería mi delicadeza ¡Pero date una idea, eh!

-Eso me llena de determinación. –concluyó Dipper y vio como los colores se le subían a las mejillas de Mabel, se dio la vuelta y miró como se perdía en las escaleras.

Quizás ya todo estaba arreglado, sin agregar las nalgadas entre ellos.

…

 _Miércoles, 1:50am._

Obviamente las maletas estrellándose contra el piso en un seco golpe, los murmuros de adultos y sonidos de papeles era lo que se escuchaba debajo de la casa. Los padres de los gemelos estaban listos para irse de viaje y sentían una mínima preocupación por sus hijos. En especial la madre, no dejaba de mirar las escaleras pero ya era tarde, el avión sale dentro de treinta minutos y el auto de su esposo esperaba afuera.

-Amor, tienen diecisiete años, sabrán cuidarse solos. –comentó Álvaro y agarró las dos maletas y caminó al auto- Tráete lo demás, te espero en el auto.

La fémina asintió y con sus pasaportes, boletos y demás requisitos en mano, subió a la habitación de sus hijos y abrió la puerta lentamente para no despertarlos –cosa que no funcionó-.

-¿Ya se van? –preguntó en un bostezo Mabel mientras se apoyaba de los codos para ver a su madre.

-Sí… -suspiró y se acercó a ella- Volveremos una semana antes de su cumpleaños. –dejó un beso en su frente y la abrazó.

Se acercó a la cama de su hijo menor y apartó las sabanas de su cara para darle un beso en su cabellera; -Cuidas a tu hermana. –susurró y Dipper (por una extraña razón) asintió. Caminó a la puerta y los miró por última vez para cerrar la puerta con cautela y bajar las escaleras. Dejó un sobre, unas llaves y una carta arriba del mesón y trancó la puerta del patio con seguro y de último la puerta principal, para luego irse al auto.

Mabel –todavía adormilada- sacó su teléfono debajo de su almohada y lo encendió, le bastaron unos minutos para acostumbrarse al brillo y buscó el contacto de su madre y empezó una conversación con ella por _WhatsApp,_ pero antes de enviarlo lo leyó por un rato.

 _ **Mabel:**_ _Mamá! Dipper y yo podemos viajar por unos días?_

¿Le habrá faltado un tornillo? Sabía perfectamente que su madre le diría un no rotundo, sin dudarlo. El _en línea_ apareció abajo del apodo materno que Mabel le había puesto y luego un _escribiendo…_ palabra que ponía a Mabel nerviosa.

 _ **Queen Mom:**_ _Estás loca?! NO! Si descubro por los vecinos que ustedes salieron están metidos en un tremendo problema y olvídate de ese tal proyecto X para tu cumpleaños!_

Mabel miró el teléfono con un gesto aburrido y pensó en las grandes actualizaciones de aquella aplicación, esas actualizaciones que deberían servir para algo y que siempre ocupaban hasta el más mínimo espacio de almacenamiento que podía servir para uno que otro juego o pasatiempo.

 _ **Mabel:**_ _Sabía que me dirías eso, entonces… puedo ir a comprar donas donde Eli? ya sabes… para no perder la costumbre ;)  
_

_**Queen Mom:**_ _Pues no le veo el problema, pueden ir si quieren. No vayan a gastar tanto dinero. Pórtense bien, no se queden despiertos hasta tan tarde. Los quiero 3._

Mabel sonrió victoriosa y juguetona y mordió su labio inferior.

 _ **Mabel:**_ _Vale, mamá. Gracias! Buen viaje, los quiero xx._

Miró el chat con su madre y mantuvo presionado el segundo mensaje y luego el tercero, los borró y miró el chat falso –pero parecía tan real-. Salió de la aplicación y apagó su teléfono para guardarlo debajo de su almohada. Miró la cama de su hermano menor y una involuntaria sonrisa –y risa, al escucharlo roncar- apareció en su rostro.

-Dipper… ya sabrás lo tanto que significas para mi… pero no aquí. No aquí…

 **Hola! Diossss se siente tan bien volver a escribir Pinecest y para ustedes más ewe. Cómo han estado? Yo muy bien, tengo vacaciones y se me hará más fácil actualizar (Si es que la flojera no me gana :v)**

 **Quería preguntarles (nuevamente) de cómo va la fic, si quieren o aconsejen de que quite algo, que cambie algo o que agregue algo. Todos los consejos serán tomados en cuenta y pues, eso.**

 **Gracias por el apoyo! Si quieren leer más fics escritas por mi, pásense por mi wattpad (billdipmydrug) o por mi twitter, para que lean mis quejas acerca de la sociedad u otras webadas (raspyftjodie) Los quiero un montón! Adiós y buenas noches!**


End file.
